The Shadow
The Shadow is a fictional character that first appeared in Nine Years and plays a major role in the ''Infinity War'' sub-series. It was created by Gilbert Martinez. Fictional Character Biography Not much is known about the Shadow's origins, although it is known that It was born on May 20, 192055 BC, on Alpha Centauri. It has no specified gender. 'In ''Nine Years In Nine Years, the Shadow torments a group of friends by becoming their worst fears and manipulating their perceptions of reality. The story takes place from 2006 to 2016, with the story ending with the Shadow's supposed destruction. '''192055 BC–2019 AD The Shadow is a shape-shifting being that can transform into people's worst fears at will, as well as manipulate objects and people's perception of reality. Devil Hulk recognized that the Shadow possessed considerable power and indoctrinated It into the Resistance. The Shadow commanded Its own squadron, known as the Army of Darkness, appointing the Grey Man as secondary leader. The Shadow formed Its squadron on March 28, 2010. In July 2014, the Shadow acquired reinforcements from the Black Lanterns. Upon returning to Devil Hulk, the Black Lanterns were given extra abilities by Devil Hulk in order to gain a better hand. The Army of Darkness attacked Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark later that month, with help from the I See You monster. The attack was thwarted by the efforts of the Guys, whose primary members were protecting Banner and Stark from the Army of Darkness. The squadron retreated, dissatisfied, leaving behind spies in the form of large, black spiders within Banner's home. The I See You monster joined Devil Hulk's Resistance soon after, being placed under Sonic.exe's Army of Horrors. The Shadow was present during the 2015 Convergence. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2032' The Shadow continued to command the Army of Darkness throughout the 2020s and into the 2030s. 'Death: 2032' The Shadow engaged in a one-on-one confrontation with Stark in Stark Tower on January 27, 2032. The resulting fight proved strenuous and difficult for Stark, though he received help from Wiley and Gus. The three managed to successfully eradicate the Shadow. Upon these events, the Grey Man took over the Army of Darkness as its new commander. Devil Hulk was infuriated and swore vengeance on Stark, Wiley, and Gus. On February 28, 2032, as the infiltration of the Resistance was taking place, Stark was informed by his older sister Madame Masque that their family was undergoing torment by what appeared to be the Shadow, though it turned out to be the Mandarin who was responsible. The Mandarin had acquired technology that allowed him to mimic the Shadow's abilities, thus carrying on Its legacy. Stark swore vengeance on the Mandarin. Affiliations 'Allies' *Devil Hulk's Resistance 'Enemies' *The All's Alliance **The Avengers Appearances in Chronological Order *''Nine Years'' — 2006–2016 *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 Category:Characters Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Members of Devil Hulk's Resistance Category:The Army of Darkness Category:Infinity War I casualties